Pokedex Holder K: The Bonder
by SilvChi
Summary: K is an aspiring coordinator from Hoenn, but when her family moves to the Kalos region, she has to give up her lifelong dream. However, with the help of an old friend, she is convinced to take on a new goal only she can do. Pokémon aren't the only things building bonds only on Pokedex Holder K: The Bonder!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A small African-American child walked down a dirt path in Littleroot Town, her runty, female Eevee, Spirit, at her heels. She was heading to her friend and mentor's house.

When she reached the house, she knocked gently on the door. A woman opened it.

"Hello K, are you looking for Ruby," the honey-haired woman asked the 9 year old girl.

"Yes ma'am. Do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs in his room. Come in." She stepped to the side and allowed the girl and her Pokémon to enter the house.

K scurried up the staircase and walked down the hallway the short distance to the charmer's room. She lightly knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice on the other side called. K stepped in. Ruby was sitting on his bed, knitting something.

"Hey, K," Ruby smiled, "What's up?"

"Ruby, I have something to tell you," K said looking quite sad.

"What's wrong, K," Ruby asked really concerned.

K held her head down. Spirit licked her hand and was rewarded with a head rub.

Ruby stood up and walked toward the girl three years his junior. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, K? Just tell me."

K looked up at the hat wearing boy, her Irish green eyes staring into his ruby-red ones. Then, in an almost inaudible voice, said "Ruby, I'm moving."

"What?! Moving to where?"

"The Kalos Region."

"The Kalos Region: never heard of it. Do they have contest there?"

"That's the thing Ruby," K cried out, "They don't. There aren't any contests in Kalos!" K started crying. "What am I gonna do Ruby?"

Ruby looked sadly at the former aspiring coordinator. Spirit whimpered and jumped on her trainer's shoulder, licking her cheek. The three stood there in silence for a few minutes before K spoke up.

"Ruby, can you still make your Pokémon look beautiful even when you're battling?"

"Well K, _I_ can't," Ruby began, "but _you_ can."

K looked up at Ruby. "Really, you think so?"

"I know so K!"

"Thank you, Ruby," K said hugging the boy and accidentally knocking Spirit of her shoulder. Spirit yelped and wiggled like a worm trying to get on her feet. K and Ruby shared a laugh, one of the last they would share for a while.

Two weeks later, K, Spirit, her mom, and her brother Raegan moved from Littleroot Town in Hoenn to Aquacorde Town in Kalos.

K, with a green fedora handmade by Ruby, now ready to begin training to be the world's most stylish Pokémon trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. If I did though, that'd be so freaking awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Holy Crap! A Pikachu!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My Fletchling alarm clock rang loudly. I turned slowly to the item slowly, careful not to disturb the Eevee that slept at my feet.

I groped for the button that turned it off, but pressed the snooze button instead. _Great. _

I abruptly sat up in my bed. "Spirit, wake up," I mumbled to my Eevee. She lifted an ear toward me and turned her head away from me as if to say: _I hear you; I just don't want to get up._

"Come on girl," I said picking her up., "Let's go."

I exited my room and basically fell into my seat at the kitchen table. My brother Raegan was already there. He was eating some Frosted Flakes™ and trying to draw Patrick the Pyroar. He's a really good artist. That's what he wants to be when he gets older.

"Good morning, K," Raegan said not looking up.

"Morning Rae," I mumbled.

"Want some cereal?" He said holding up the box. He was so adorable, so cute and innocent. I wish I could say the same for other 12 year olds.

"No thanks," I said slumping back in my seat. Spirit, however, wanted some, so Raegan poured some cereal on a place mat for her. She was such a small Pokémon, smaller than most Eevee at that, but she ate _a lot. _She hopped on the table and went to town on the cereal.

"So, K," Raegan said still drawing and eating (multi-tasking for the win!), "Watcha gonna do for your fifteenth birthday?" My birthday was in a month.

"I don't know, but I can't think about that now. I have a journey to go on." Today was the day I start my journey as a Pokémon trainer.

Just then, our mom walked into the room. She frowned when she saw me. Our mom doesn't like me.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now," she said disgustedly.

"I'm actually about to go right now," I said in a monotone voice, "I just need to put on some clothes."

"Well, hurry. I'll be happy when you're gone," well, screw you, too, "And get that monster you call a Pokémon off of my table." I inwardly laughed. Does she not know Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters? Shameful.

I picked up Spirit and walked stiffly down the hallway to my room. Once there I put on a green t-shirt with a pokeball on it, some dark blue jeans, and some blue high-tops. I also grabbed the green fedora Ruby gave to me five years ago and put it on my mess of curly black hair that was cut to my shoulders. I picked up my green backpack (I positive by now you know what my favorite color is) and walked down the hall to the living room where Raegan was waiting on me.

"Goodbye, K, Good bye Spirit," he said hugging the both of us, "Remember to send me a HoloClip every once in a while."

"Don't worry Rae, you know I will," I said tightly hugging the raven-haired boy before leaving him and our home of five years.

I walked down the cobblestone road to the river that Aquacorde Town was known for. I leaned over the bridge and took in the slight smell of fresh water. I you know what to look for, you can smell water.

"Well, Spirit, let's hit the road!" Spirit ran ahead of me. I chased after the Evolution Pokémon. We ran all the way to Santalune Forest.

"Sp-Spirit, let's… stop," I slid to the ground. Ugh, I'm too old for this crap.

"Pika" Spirit turned her head. What was that?

"Pika pika" There it was again. I struggled and stood up.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Wait, I think I know what it is now. Just then, as if on cue, a Pikachu popped out from behind a bush, "Pikachu."

"OMG, IT'S A PIKACHU! A FREAKING PIKACHU! HECKS YEAH!"

See it takes a lot to find a Pikachu in this place, and for me just to walk in here and have one walk right up to me, you bet your jelly I was exciting.

The Pikachu, a female, tilted its head and smirked. That's kinda creepy. Its rubbery red cheeks had yellow sparks coming from them.

"Spirit, let's go! Use Baby-Doll Eyes!" Spirit opened her eyes wide and looked like a lost Furfrou puppy.

The Pikachu tilted its head and looked kind of sad then shook its head and used Quick Attack. It hit Spirit but didn't appear to do much damage, just as I planned.

"Okay Spirit, use Swift!" Spirit lifted her head to the sky and opened her mouth wide, the inside glowed a beautiful gold color. She held her head back down and a stream of glowing yellow stars speeded out. It looked beautiful. The stars hit the Pikachu square in the chest.

The Pikachu yelped and collapsed on the ground. I took out a pokeball and threw it at the Pikachu. It hit her on the head. A white light came out and covered the Pikachu, taking its essence into the sphere. The pokeball shook three times before stopping. Nothing came out. I cheered.

"Alright, I caught me a Pikachu." I picked up the pokeball and sent out the electric mouse. I bent down to it.

"Alright, from now on, your name will be Joy. Do you like that name?"

She nodded and spun in a circle. Then she hopped into my arms. Spirit jumped onto my shoulder.

"Okay, troops, let's head out!" I said.

And the three of us walked out of the forest, not knowing what to expect next.

* * *

Well, chapter one done. Thanks for reading, please review, and all that jiggly stuff. This is SilvChi signing out ^^


End file.
